


Thor的最黑的黑歷史

by izaya050452



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izaya050452/pseuds/izaya050452
Summary: 我被笨蛋哥哥要脅了！？ PWP番外本文中的回憶篇，虐向，但本文是甜的。





	Thor的最黑的黑歷史

**Author's Note:**

> 復1憤怒錘X復1捆綁基  
避雷：藍皮雙性基、黑錘、全文強暴  


阿斯嘉德是個四季如春、晴空萬里的溫暖神域，但現在卻灰著天空開始烏雲密布、閃著強烈的青藍色閃電，看來抱著憤怒情感去中庭討伐邪神的雷神回來了，Odin這正派人去迎接凱旋歸來的兒子，和必須接受懲罰的小兒子。

「王子陛下，眾神之父請我來帶您過去見他。」一位說話彬彬有禮的侍衛出現在金髮神祇面前，他必須完成眾神之父交給他的任務，雖然他覺得要說服正在氣頭上王子陛下是件非常困難的事。

Thor沒有理會這個突然冒出來的侍衛，他拉著自己詐死歸來的弟弟，直直的往自己的閃電宮走去。

「跟父王說，我們兄弟兩有話要說，明天再去見他。」拋下這句話後，他將死命掙扎、不肯往前走半部的弟弟一把扛上肩，單手桎梏對方的腰，將他固定在自己肩膀上。

“我不是你兄弟！”因為被戴上口枷塞，Loki無法將心理的話駡出來，他只能發出憤怒的嗚咽聲，雙手被鐵鏈束縛，連捶打對方背部的力氣都小如螞蟻，現在他還在眾神面前被桎梏在Thor的肩膀上，真是起恥大辱！

被壓制住的Loki根本就動彈不得，他只能任Thor將自己帶進他的閃電宮內。

「陛下！」被拋棄在後侍衛還能怎麼辦呢？他只能去跟Odin謝罪了。

Thor現在正在氣頭上，他以為Loki死了，他為弟弟哀悼、因他而食不下咽，整天關在Odin的酒窖裡喝悶酒，結果弟弟根本沒死，還將紐約搞的一團亂，原本應該要因愛人還活著而高興的心情，現在卻只有憤怒，別無其他。

閃電宮的大門被推開，發出巨大的聲響，他將弟弟狠狠的丟進大床裡，Loki疼的發出悶哼，他被浩克摔出來的傷可還沒好，這一丟讓他全身一陣酸痛，還沒反應過來的邪神突然被雷神壓制在床上，對方連話都不說的就開始撕裂他的戰袍。

“！！你在幹什麼？給我走開！”雖然心理這麼想，身體也想把Thor踹開，可是他現在背對Thor，雙手被固定在後背上，腳則被Thor一屁股壓著。

Loki現在就像一隻離海的虎鯨，除了等人宰割外其他事都做不了。

Thor將撕的破爛的布料隨手扔下床，Loki白皙的肌膚赤裸裸的全部展示在哥哥面前，這讓他羞紅了臉，刑具冰冷的感覺因少了一層布料而直接鍍在皮膚上，一陣寒意襲來，Loki知道接下來會發生什麼事…

「我還以為你死了…我還為你哀悼，我是那麼的愛你，結果呢？Brother…」Thor鬆開壓制Loki的那隻手、脫下自己的戰袍，雙手提起弟弟圓潤挺翹的屁股，扳開那白嫩的臀肉，粉色的後穴瞬間暴露在喝醉酒的雷神面前，受到外力撐開的穴口一縮一縮的，宛如邀請。

“等等…Thor…我不要！別碰我！”Loki的上身獲得自由後，他開始扭動身體，想要從Thor身下逃開，可是Thor桎梏臀部的力氣實在太大，他只能在原地上死命的掙扎，直到一股灼熱的棒狀物抵在自己的穴口上才停止…

狡詐的邪神不敢動，他冷汗直流、心臟跳的厲害，他知道他逃不了了。

「這是你詐死、欺騙和謊言的懲罰，Loki。」說完，Thor沒為穴口做任何擴張就將自己粗硬的陰莖直直肏進Loki那乾澀穴口的最深處。

「唔嗯！！」突如其來的侵入、火辣辣的疼，Loki疼得直掉眼淚，這可是他的第一次，Thor卻如此的粗暴，一陣濕熱的黏稠感緩緩的從穴口流下，未擴張的口子因撕裂而淌著鮮血。

“好…痛…”淚水一滴一滴的沾染在棉被上，慢慢的將它浸濕，Thor侵入性的肏入讓Loki全身緊繃，他抓緊身下的棉被，將哭花的臉埋進深處、悶的他險些缺氧。他不想讓Thor看到自己脆弱的那一面。

而邪神還不知道，這一次他連保有尊嚴的機會都沒有。

Thor侵入沒多久就開始肏幹身下手無寸鐵的弟弟，還不停的加快速度、尋找著對方的敏感點，「唔！」敏感點被大力的圖刺，下意識的縮緊穴口將侵入的慾望攪的死緊，這讓Thor狡黠的笑了。

「找到了。」讓人毛骨悚然的低音響起，緊繃著神經也是徒勞，這並不能阻止雷神在他身上的大力肏幹，Loki不停的發出哭泣的嗚咽聲，被鮮血染紅的穴口跟腿根看起來相當的駭人，侵入者卻像是完全沒有發現似的只知道往更深處頂弄。

當穴口被肏到發熱發脹時，炙熱的津液全被灌了進去。

“…快出去…”原以為Thor會就此罷手的Loki再次扭動身體想逃開，正當他好像移動一點點的時候，一股大而有力的力道將他的臀嗯回來胯下，並再一次深肏，「唔！」

「不准逃！我可沒說放過你了！」想從自己身下逃走的弟弟讓Thor再次殺紅了眼，他狠狠的啃咬著對方的皮肉，在Loki白皙的頸後、肩膀及大腿小腿留下眾多發著紫紅色的咬痕，全都熱的發疼。

雷神的懲罰還在不斷的進行著，他在沒有抽出陰莖的情況下內射弟弟好幾次，Loki原本平坦的小腹被撐的脹疼，還微微隆起成一座小山丘，那看起來像是有孕在身的小腹，讓Thor想讓他真的懷上自己的孩子，這個想法可能在他還只有500歲的時候就有了，可惜這大概是永遠都不可能實現的白日夢…

Thor發現自己不小心愛上了親弟弟的時候，他大概也只有400多歲，而隨著年紀的成長跟弟弟愛慕的舉動，讓Thor想跟自己的親弟弟結婚、做愛、想要兩人的孩子，當這種慾望越來越強烈的時候，Thor開始害怕自己會一時衝動做傻事，最後他開始逃避Loki，一逃就逃了一千年。

直到Odin跟Thor坦誠Loki其實是他在約頓海姆帶回來的養子後，那壓了千年的情感瞬間炸裂，他抱著妙爾尼爾衝遍阿斯嘉德，就為了找到Loki跟他表明自己的心意，可是找到時已為時已晚 Loki消失在宇宙裡，直到現在才被他拖回阿斯嘉德。

回憶讓Thor想到了什麼壞點子，約頓海姆帶回來的養子…不就是冰霜巨人嗎？

「我還沒看過你冰霜巨人的模樣呢，Brother。」Thor不懷好意的笑著，一提到自己醜陋暴力的身份，Loki轉頭怒視著Thor，打、駡、摔甚至是被強暴他都還能忍受，但要他在自己愛的人面前變成一個藍皮膚血紅色瞳孔的怪物？

“做夢！”

「你有發現嗎？Brother。」Thor鬆開桎梏弟弟髖骨的雙手，將Loki的上身拉起與自己貼在一塊，束縛著Loki的刑具在皮膚上摩出許多細小的傷口，Thor的動作讓這些刑具上的鐵鏈鑲進Loki的皮肉裡，有些壓在傷口上，讓Loki再次痛苦的悶哼出聲，但是聲音被Thor自己的說話聲壓了下去，他根本沒聽見，「你的神力快被我抽光了。」

“什…？”聽Thor一說，Loki才意識到自己身上的神力真的所剩無幾，Thor竟然一邊肏幹他一邊偷他的神力，難怪Loki掙扎的時候連一點動靜都沒有，如果他的神力在繼續被偷下去，變回冰霜巨人的模樣只是時間的問題，不過Thor可沒有耐心等待…

「快點，brother，讓我看看冰霜巨人的你有多美。」一次又一次的肏到深處，他將弟弟頂在身上，一手搓捏挺立的粉色乳粒，一手握住未發洩過性器，並堵住馬眼，一切動作準備就緒又開始頂弄的動作，這次還時不時的外洩細小的電流、感覺像觸電一般，一陣一陣的電流刺激著後穴直達脊椎、乳粒發脹變成艷麗的紅，性器受到電流刺激開始溢出液體，卻被堵住馬眼而無法射精。

“快住手…身體…變得好奇怪…”被活生生的釘在哥哥的胯上，讓他全身染上一層潮紅，隨著持續加快肏幹的速度配上電流的刺激，Loki的體能達到極限，他的皮膚漸漸的鍍上一層冰藍色、浮出約頓特有的奇異紋路、原本翠綠色的瞳孔漸漸被染紅，最後在額頭的兩側長出兩個短短的小角，他變回了冰霜巨人的模樣。

Thor看見弟弟變回冰霜巨人後，鬆開堵住馬眼的手指，那無處宣洩的慾望一擁而上的射了出來，濺的自己一身星星點點。

掙脫侵入體內的慾望、跌近棉被裡，一個翻身、想將Thor踹離自己，但卻被他一手捉住腳裸，挺起的性器直接暴露在對方面前，Loki的角度可能看不到那個不應該出現在自己身上的女性器官，但Thor卻看得一清二楚。

原本想說些什麼讚美或是調侃話語的雷神，看見這個畫面後腦袋瞬間就當機了，等回過神後，他才順便找回之前失去的理智。

“喔！天啊！看看我做了什麼！？”恢復理智的Thor這才看清楚自己身下的弟弟被自己折騰的有多慘，尤其是沾有血跡的後穴跟腿根，“我竟然沒做擴張就…強上了Loki！”，雖然心理滿是虧欠，但是看見那個雌穴，一道道惡魔的低語開始催促著…

“還在等什麼？快點上他！”  
“射在裡面，讓他懷上孩子。”  
“有了孩子，他就不會再逃離你。”  
“永遠不會離開你。”  
“永遠。”  
Thor最後鬼使神差的心理，讓他分開Loki的雙腿，將那還滿佈青筋的陰莖抵上那應該只能伸進一指半的窄穴。

“什麼！？”從未有過的觸感讓Loki一驚，等他發現自己的身體變化時已經來不及了，Thor僅在上面來回摩擦幾次，就將慾望肏進那柔軟濕潤的窄穴深處，直直頂到Loki的生殖腔口。

「唔！？」穿破處女膜及撕裂傷的疼痛，讓Loki溢出了淚及八度尖叫聲，一股熱流再次襲來、鮮血遍佈腿根並滴落在床單上，Loki生為雙性的兩個第一次在今天之內全被奪走──Thor連一點尊嚴都不留給他…

“什麼…這是什麼…痛…”就算被捅破處女，Loki還是沒搞懂自己的身體出了什麼問題，他皺緊眉頭、一臉疑惑的僵硬在床上，直到小穴開始有了酥麻的快感才讓他聯想到這個器官可能是什麼，“Thor你這個白痴！快出去！”

Loki一腳被抓著、架在Thor肩上，另一腳被向外拉開並壓制在床上，隨著上下起伏的動作，身上的刑具鈴鈴作響，當酥麻的快感越演越烈時，Loki開始不聽使喚的溢出一些嗚咽、喘息。

「這是什麼？」當Thor頂進深入並戳到一團軟肉時，他的心臟瘋狂的跳著，一縮一縮的軟肉慢慢包覆入侵者的前端，Thor在頸口戳刺了幾下後將半截的龜頭頂了進去，頸口被戳到鬆軟顫抖。

這讓Loki再次意識到自己不只有女性器官這麼簡單。

他用“不準給我射在裡面”的表情瞪著Thor，Thor接受到了訊息，但他當作自己沒看見，“說不定我們真能有個孩子？”期盼千年的願望驅使他接下來的一連串行為，他將口子肏熱肏軟後，滾燙的津液射進Loki的子宮裡，原本已經消下一些的小腹又再度隆起成小山丘。

一邊內射一邊戳刺的行為踩斷了邪神底線，「唔嗯！！」要是真的一發就中那要怎麼辦！他心想著，但說來諷刺的是──他心底深處卻像小鹿衝撞心臟一樣的喜悅，雖然只有幾秒鐘，但足夠證明他的愛意依舊存在。

而Thor並沒有因此而停手，不知道時間又過了多久，Loki已經全身癱軟、被口枷桎梏的嘴發著酸，鐵鏈清脆的聲響、淫亂的水聲及肉體的拍擊聲迴盪在閃電宮內。

吐不出任何液體了陰莖進入了不應期，但小穴卻依舊有節奏的收縮討好，嫩肉的顏色也從帶粉的藍色變成了鮮紅色，明明已經紅腫脹痛到了極限，卻又讓人感到一股巔峰舒服的快感，Loki快沉溺在這場明明是被迫的性愛裡。

“不行了…我快死了…”腥紅色的雙眼已經開始模糊失焦，為了抱持清醒、以遍找尋脫逃的機會，他將指甲鑲進手掌的皮肉，血液被握在掌心，沒人發現邪神的自殘行為。

Thor只知道Loki的體力已經透支，因為他開始不胡亂掙扎，只是閉上眼睛任憑自己成為別人把玩在掌心的尤物，這刺痛了雷神的心臟，只是事情已經發生、大腦受到惡魔低語，他只是加快最後肏幹的速度，將慾望再次頂進子宮內。

「嗯嗯嗯嗯！！」粗硬的陰莖頂上了子宮內膜，受到刺激的Loki發出悲鳴、有些喘不過氣，淚水已經將他精緻的臉蛋染花，頭髮因掙扎變得凌亂，鼻尖因哭泣浮出溫潤的粉色，失去優雅於一身的Loki在Thor眼裡全成了另一種病態的美。

Thor在Loki的耳邊說了三個字，將剩下最後的津液全部射了進去。

這次Thor射了很久，等最後一滴津液都進入子宮內後，他才慢慢的將癱軟的陰莖抽離小穴，大量的津液從外翻、合不攏的窄穴流出，在冰藍色的大腿上形成一條條白色小蛇。

Thor停頓了幾秒，他突然晃起了神，這大概就是將心臟賣給惡魔的下場，毫無理智可言的侵略性。

他慢慢的將Loki身上的刑具卸下，弟弟滿身都是刑具磨出的紅痕傷口及自己的咬痕，兩個穴口都被肏成糜爛的艷紅肉花，且都流著白濁的津液，小腹被撐的鼓脹，宛如3個月大的肚皮完全沒有因大量的津液流出而消下，依然一直維持著小山丘的模樣。

口枷最後才被卸下，Loki發酸的嘴終於獲得自由，「咳咳！咳！…」他不停的喘氣、吸著大量的新鮮空氣，等比較平復一些後，他用哭花的臉凶狠的瞪相Thor，「我恨你！」一聲大吼後，他用僅存的神力消失在閃電宮內，留下綠色的星光點點，隨後連綠色光點也消失在Thor面前。

「我犯了無可挽回的錯…」Thor摀住臉，往後一倒的躺在髒亂不堪的床上，阿斯嘉德的大王子犯了全九界最無可挽回的事──強上自己的弟弟、愛的人，而對方是那個打死都不可能原諒他的邪神Loki。

一句“我愛你”怎麼可能挽回的了。

Loki將自己傳回自己的房間，他腳一軟、直接跌進柔軟的地毯裡，他突然慶幸沒有直接將自己傳進衛浴，不然這一摔、他發疼的骨頭一定全散了，他現在就像剛出生的小鹿一樣全身赤裸還不停的抖著雙腳，他必須扶著牆才能穩住身子，別再跌進地毯裡一次，Loki花了全身僅存的力氣才走進衛浴裡。

Loki將自己捲縮在蓮蓬頭下面，任熱水隨意的灑在自己身上，他現在還是冰霜巨人的模樣，因為神力跟體力都不夠，他變不回去。

他憎恨Thor今天所做的一切，死都不會原諒他。但一想到這、Loki腥紅的眼睛又開始溢出淚水，冰霜巨人的醜態被哥哥看到了，而且還是雙性，這打擊對邪神來說實在太大了。

「Thor，我恨你…」吸了吸鼻子，他下定決心再也不要愛他的笨蛋哥哥，他要恨他一輩子，如果真的懷上把孩子拿掉就…好了…  
「不行…我辦不到…」一股心酸的滋味湧上心頭，他怎麼捨得把自己跟Thor的孩子拿掉，Loki現在心情被搞得像一團破布一樣，他又將頭埋回手臂裡。

Loki就這樣縮在那好幾十分鐘，澆在自己身上的熱水都有些溫了，他這才稍微平復了心理的情緒，他鼓起勇氣將手指伸進自己的後穴，將殘留在裡面的津液清乾淨，有些撕裂的穴口讓他又滴出幾滴淚水，等後穴都清理完畢後，他看向自己被迫攏起的小腹、心情五味雜陳…

最後Loki甩了甩頭，把那些無用的想法甩出腦袋，他輕壓自己的小腹，一股熱流開始往小穴裡流出。

「嗯嗯…」津液一點一滴的刺激敏感的穴口，每壓一次小腹，這種不知道該不該稱為“舒服”的快感就越演越烈。好不容易將小腹壓平時，他的性器又挺立了起來，這讓Loki漲紅了臉，他閉上眼睛不想多看它一點，他將手指伸進小穴刮出殘留在生殖腔內的所有津液後，靠著毅力讓自己的兒子平復下來。

他甚至沒有多餘的心力去清理那些血液及撕裂傷。

除了子宮內部的餘精實在沒辦法以外，其他都清理的很乾淨，Loki將自己泡在裝滿熱水的浴缸裡，泡著泡著、就在浴缸裡睡著了，這時的Loki還不知道自己已經默默的將Thor訂為自己的終身伴侶，而且還不能退貨。

隔天，Loki因為體力透支又冷熱交替的淋浴、泡澡…他發燒了，見Odin也已經是很久以後的事了。

END


End file.
